


what a beautiful face i have found in this place

by MagicMar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka being the best sibling, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Silva Zoldycks A+ Parenting, why isnt that a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMar/pseuds/MagicMar
Summary: Killua, child of a long line of high-ranking nobles, sneaks out to see his one true friend in a world he thinks he doesn't fit into.For Killugon Week 2020: Kingdom AU !!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	what a beautiful face i have found in this place

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i found out about killugon week just a little late so i'm playing catch-up on the days, but when i saw it i knew i HAD to participate. hxh was my first favorite anime and im a die-hard killugon fan in my heart. Anyways, enjoy this tiny drabble

“Where are you going?”

Killua turns, adjusting the plain tan tunic Gon lent him, to see Alluka in the doorway, her hands bunching up her skirt.

“Out, why? Are you gonna tell?” he threw his brown coat over his shoulders, grabbing his canvas bag and glancing toward his bedroom window, ready to make his escape.

“Oh!” Alluka stepped inside and closed the door, “Are you off to see that boy again?” Killua froze, but only for a moment.

“Who?”

“You know him! Green hair, he looks a little tan maybe? I always see him leaving you at your window,”

Shit- Killua didn’t think he was _that_ indiscreet _._ _It’s only Alluka, though_ he figures. _Unless-_

“Did anyone else see?”

“Hmm, no, I didn’t see anyone, why? Oh-” she gasps “is he a secret? A criminal?” Killua sinks back into his armchair, relieved.

“Yes- no. He’s not a criminal, he’s a farmer, we’re friends,”

“Oh”

“Yeah, so I need you to not tell _anyone._ Really, I mean it.” Her face scrunches when she nods, and Killua knows she’s not lying. He didn’t expect her to, if there was any sibling he could trust with Gon, it was her.

**…**

“You didn't tell me I was meeting her today, idiot!” 

The two were far into the forest surrounding Gon’s family farmland, having climbed high into a thick willow and resting together on a wide branch. Here in this forest with Gon felt like Killua’s only reprieve, a place just for them. Away from the public, away from his family.

He doesn’t want it taken away.

He thinks it might, if Aunt Mito didn’t like him. If she didn’t like him the same way his parents wouldn’t like Gon if they knew. He hates the thought of _Gon_ being taken away.

He’s pulled back into focus when Gon slid their hands together, intertwining their fingers, “Aww, don’t be like that. She’ll love you, I just know it!”

Killua scoffed, smiling at Gon’s ever-beaming expression, “Yeah, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song in the aeroplane over the sea by neutral milk hotel


End file.
